The loyal friend
by PikaDigi
Summary: The prince betrayed by the one he trusted the most, mourning the loss of the human girl that showed him the world. short one-shot AU-ish, EDITED!


The young prince stood at the battlement of his underwater castle-Zeseides, a city as old and mysterious as Atlantis, his father's palace. The warm currents brushed past him as he stood there, and other than the fact that he was breathing and alive in the deep sea, he looked no different to a normal person, just someone out for a morning walk, but no, that's not him.

He stared into the deep waters of his domain, the Atlantic Ocean, his emerald eyes glistening in the light that managed to penetrate the barrier of water which shielded him from the rest of the world. His eyes, that which in a normal day, would shine with passion and excitement, was covered instead by a cloud of misery and regret, because of _her_, the girl he opened his heart to.

She was the one who showed him that there were more to the world then his endless seas of water. She showed him the people on the surface, all gleaming with life; and works of nature, the hills and mountains, the flowers and trees. And she showed him the works of mankind, the arts and discoveries, and the buildings. She would talk for days on end about various famous buildings and her dream to become a successful architect one day. At a time like this, he would just sit and listen, drinking in her every word. Not to understand what she says of course, since he doesn't, but to listen to the music in her voice.

She was also the one who showed him the meaning of feelings, thoughts and ambitions. The emotions that make up who we are, it is what separates us from everyone else, but also what brings us together because of the feelings that we share. Feelings that he thought he would never share with anything or anyone else apart from his beautiful and unpredictable sea, such as love, and care, and dedication. But she was also beautiful and unpredictable, in many ways; she was like his faithful companion. Just like when she took her leave, unpredictable.

She gave him feelings, like when she left for his uncle's world, he felt empty, like a shell, as if all had been taken away from him.

He blamed many for this unfortunate incident. He blamed his uncle, Hades, for taking her. He blamed the fates, whom the gods had no power over, and for letting him meet, understand, and eventually come to love this girl, for yes, he loved her, ever so deeply. He blamed Aphrodite, his cousin, for allowing this love to end so tragically. Most of all, he blamed himself, for not being there for her, to hold her hand in her final moments, to tell her it's alright, that he'll wait and visit her in the underworld.

Every now and then he would think of her. Her honey blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. How it had always managed to capture him when he stares deep into her eyes. How she blushed whenever he smiled at her or teased her, her joy radiating like the sun. How she always seemed to outsmart him, no matter how hard he tried, unless it's about the waters of course, he knows every inch of the sea and out. And how she accepted what he is with such ease when she found out that he was different, "it's not that you're different," she had told him, "you're just special." How she thanked him for telling the truth when he told her who he really was, and how she reassured him that she understood when he said he had to leave. He could go on like this all day. But it all seemed pointless now to think about how wonderful she was, now that she's gone, it'll only bring back painful memories, memories best left forgotten and un-touched.

He tore himself away from the thoughts and headed back towards his bed chamber, it wasn't easy, but he had to, or he would just be torturing himself. Behind him he can hear the waves, washing everything out of its way before disappearing under the waters. The sea is restless tonight, just as he was.

The sea had always been part of him; it responded to the young royal's emotions and will just as if they were its own. Whenever he felt excited and happy, the sea would agree with small light waves, just as it would every time he sees _her_. Whenever he was angry and upset, it would strike up a hurricane and show the world that they mustn't mess with its master, not that they knew he even existed. Whenever he was worn-out and tired, the sea would stay awake, restless, and unable to settle without being reassured by the prince.

Although sometimes, the ocean will slip away, the sea is stubborn, and like an angry bull you can't try to restrain it. You have to let it go, to act its part in nature. Sometimes, even though he ruled over it, he envied the sea. How it could start a storm one night, take away the lives of many innocents, and turn calm as ice the next, as if nothing had ever happened. Such a carefree lifestyle, with no restrictions and responsibilities was what he had always longed for.

To be able to live with _her,_ without the weight of his father and his Uncle Zeus's council, the Olympians, was, perhaps, his first, and only ambition. For, although he did not want to admit it, or believe it for that matter, it was the sea that took her; that night, when the sea went free and struck up a storm, wild and uncontrollable. She had thought that he was upset and tried to comfort him by the beach. She spoke to him, about the times and memories they shared, and how she loved him. The prince heard her words and rushed to the beach, but it was too late, she was taken. The ocean had not taken in those comforting words, for it held no meaning for it. Although it was faithful and considered part of the prince by many, they were still separate beings. They do not share the same feelings like the prince had for the girl. For it wasn't the sea, or anyone else. It was the prince who cried that night, it was he who mourned her death, he who shut himself from all others even more so than before he met _her_. Annabeth Chase, the girl loved by the prince of the ocean had died drowning, taken by the faithful and loyal friend of the prince himself, the sea.


End file.
